


Secret

by Ambereyes90



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: Korra and Mako have a secret and now it is in danger. Now they must revile what they've been hiding and ask for the help of the others to save not only the secret but themselves as well.
Relationships: Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE LEDGEND OF KORRA OR ANY CHARACTERS OR IDEAS FROM THE SHOW!

Chapter 1

Mako found Korra sitting by the water on Air Temple Island. He walked over and stopped behind her as she sat crying silently. "What's wrong?" He asked worried as he watched her glance at him from the corner of her eye before pulling her knees to her chest. "Korra. What's going on?" He bent down and reached out to touch her shoulder. She ducked her head into her knees as another sob worked its way out. "Korra." He said again. This time a little more forceful.

"Leave me alone, Mako." She mumbled as she pulled away from his grasp.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Just go away." Mako reached out, pulling her arm away from her face.

"Korra look at me." He said gently. They had been dating for a year and he knew she never became emotional like this for nothing. "Look at me." He said softly making her turn her head slowly. "What's wrong?" He asked as he gently put his hand on her cheek.

Korra turned away. "Mako-."

"Why won't you tell me?" He pushed.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out as she stood up glaring at him. Mako froze staring at her. He stood up unsure if he had heard her right. "I'm pregnant." She said again this time softer. Mako's brain snapped from his daze as he reached out and pulled her to him, holding her tight as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Korra…" He trailed off holding her.

She took a deep breath as she pulled herself back together. "I… Mako I can't…. I'm the Avatar…" She shook her head but Mako pulled her back to him, laying her head on his chest.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out." He said softly as he felt his head spin with the news. The two just stood holding each other.

"Mako…." She said pulling away as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at him. His heart broke at the utterly lost look she held her blue eyes.

"Let's think about this. Okay?" He took a deep breath and looked at her. "You're pregnant." He said making her nod slowly looking at him as if he was just repeating what she already knew. He took another breath. "Okay, well this isn't the worst thing that could happen." She scrunched her face.

"I'm usually the one making things better." She chuckled softly making him smirk at her. "This can't happen. I'm the avatar. I'm not supposed to be having a baby when I'm 19 and not married. I'm supposed to be a role model for the world. What does this say to people?-"

"Korra." Mako cut her off. "Forget about being the Avatar. Forget about the world. It's just you and me right now. You're just Korra." She gave a small nod. "What do you want?" He asked, afraid to know the answer. Korra paused thinking carefully. Mako watched as she processed what was going on.

"What do you want? What do you think we should do? I can't think about this right now."

Mako sighed as his own thoughts flew through his mind. He did not know what they should do. He was 21 years old, and had been working as a cop for the last year. He was not prepared to be a father. He closed his eyes and tried to settle his thoughts before answering his girlfriend's questions.

"I think that we should find a way to make things work. This happened so now we need to deal with it." He watched her wrap her arms around herself tighter. "Korra, we're not prepared for this, but we need to get ready."

Korra nodded and looked at him as her grip on her arms relaxed a bit. "Okay." She said softly.

"Okay?" Korra nodded again.

"We knew what we were doing; we need to deal with what it brought." She let out a slow breath and closed her eyes to try to compose herself again. Looking at him, she looked calmer, ready to accept what was going on. "So what do we do now? We can't exactly go tell everyone."

"No, and I don't think it's safe to tell the world. Not yet anyway." Mako agreed.

"You think we should go through with this and hide it?" She asked. "How am I supposed to hide a huge stomach or when I have the baby?"

"Tell Tenzin you need to go home for a while. Tell him you want to spend time at home before you continue your duties. You'll be safe there and you'll be able to hide there and you and the baby will be safe." He told her.

"What about you?" She asked. Over the last year, she had opened up more and had been able to see more of Mako than even his brother had really known about him. She knew how he was about family, he would need to stay in touch with her when she traveled and when she came home it was as if she had been gone for years instead of the few weeks or month she actually was gone. Mako shook his head. "Mako, you can't just stay here while I'm in the South Pole. You can't stay away and miss everything. If I'm going to go through this, I want you with me. Mako, I need you there." Mako took a quick step forward and pulled her to him.

"I'll be there. "

"I won't have to go for a few more months." She said as she stood in his arms. He could always make her feel safer by wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Mako held her tighter. "Don't be sorry. We'll deal with this and whatever comes with it. It's not your fault." Korra took a deep breath and let it out. "You need to get to sleep. We'll figure things out more in the morning." He felt her nod against him before he started leading her back to the girls' dorms when they lie down and fell asleep quickly.

Korra groaned as she felt a hard kick waking her up to see the sun rising in her bedroom window. She had been in the southern water tribe for six months, she was nearing her due date and she was ready to go. Korra rubbed her hand over her swollen belly with a sigh as the baby kicked again. "Okay, okay. I'm moving. Geeze, you're as bad as your dad. Waking me up at the crack of dawn." She told her unborn child. At first she had been afraid and unsure but as the baby grew she felt more and more like she could do this. She was actually looking forward to being a mom and Mako was enjoying the thought of becoming a father. He made a trip to the South Pole for a week nearly every month and he was becoming more and more anxious as the time came closer to be able to see his child.

"Korra!" She heard her mother call before she walked into her room to find Korra sitting on the bed. "Come on. It's time to get your check up."

"Yeah, yeah." Korra groaned before pushing to her feet. "I'm going." She told her mother before she started getting dressed for the day. "Oh. Mom!" She called making her mother walk back around the corner, looking at her daughter. "Did you hear from Mako yet?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know as soon as I do." She smiled and left her daughter to get ready.

Senna walked out to find her husband outside talking with several other men of the water tribe. "Senna. Taji was just asking if Korra was able to talk today." Tonraq said looking to his wife.

"Oh. Well Korra has some running today, but she might be able to talk later. I'll let her know you stopped by." Senna told the young man. He had been coming around since Korra had moved back to the South Pole with her parents. They had been trying to keep her pregnancy as quiet as possible so to be able to talk with Korra they had to have her sit at a table to meet with others.

"Mom!" They heard as Korra walked out wrapped up in her clothing to stay warm. She paused a minute looking at Taji. "Hi." She said softly.

"Korra." Taji smiled brightly at her. "How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." She said as he walked closer to her.

"After you're done what you need to do, would you like to talk for a while?" He asked hopeful. "Maybe I can get you something to eat." He offered.

"Taji…" Korra shook her head trailing off. She was able to bundle herself to hide her swollen belly so the man had no idea she was pregnant. "You're a great guy and all but I'm sorry. I'm already with someone."

"But you haven't been with anyone. I talked to the guys, no one is dating you." He told her as he took a step closer to her. Tonraq was about to say something when they heard someone from the side.

"Korra!" They all looked over to see Mako walking over to them. Korra grinned before she started running as fast as she could to him. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around as they kissed. He set her back on her feet as they both smiled at each other. This time he had been away for two months and they were so happy to be back together that they did not notice the others around. Taji walked over shocked as he furrowed his brow.

"Korra. You're supposed to pick someone from your tribe. That's the tradition." He tried as Korra turned out of Mako's arms to look at the young man. "He's definitely not from the water tribe."

"Taji, I told you already-." Taji took a step closer to Korra angrily, cutting her off. Mako pulled her back behind her as his fist ignited. "Mako." She said as she tried to get back around him. "I'm not incapable of taking care of myself." She told him as she pulled him back a step.

"She's the avatar she doesn't need you to protect her." Taji said snidely making Mako glare at him. "Why would you want someone who doesn't trust you? Doesn't believe in your power." Mako was about to argue as Korra's parents walked over to break up the three young adults but Korra took a step closer to Taji.

"I have told you several times I am not interested in you. Mako is my boyfriend, and he takes care of me when I need it. Just because I am from the water tribe does not mean I have to choose someone from the water tribe. I have chosen Mako and you gotta deal with it!" She was yelling now as Mako put his hand on her shoulders to pull her back.

"Korra-." Taji tried.

Korra pointed a finger in his face. "No! You need to take the hint!"

"Korra, you need to calm down." Senna tried but Korra would not listen.

"You need to back off and listen when you're told a woman is not interested in you. You are nothing but a self-centered, pig headed wolf bat!" to her and Mako the insult hit harder that it his Taji.

"Korra you need to calm down. You're going to-"

Korra cut her mother off still in Taji's face. "I am with someone other than you and you need to get over it or I'll-!" She cut off as she doubled over with a gasp.

"Korra!" Her parents and Mako called as they all reached for her.

"Korra, are you okay? I didn't mean to-" Taji started

"Back off, or I'll make you." Mako threatened as he let flames take over his fists. Suddenly Korra reached out grabbing his arm making him turn back to her. Her grip on his arm tightened and he scooped her into his arms.

"Take her to Master Katara." Senna said as she smoothed hair from Korra's face. Mako nodded and was off with Korra in his arms. "Tonraq, grab the things." She said making her husband nod.

"Master Katara!" Mako called as he ran up the stairs. Katara came from her house.

"Bring her in." Katara said and led Mako to a side room when he laid Korra on the mat. "Korra, what happened? You weren't due for another few weeks."

"She got in some guys face." Mako told the older woman getting a glare from Korra. "You just can't back down can you?" He teased. A sharp pain cut her off from any retort as she grabbed his hand tightly.

"Korra, breathe. In and out. I'm going to get a few things and I'll be back. Just remember to breathe." Korra nodded. Katara left, as Mako looked back to Korra worried. Korra held his hand tightly and held her eyes shut. She felt Mako smooth her hair back.

"Mako…"

"Shh." He said as he laid his hand gently on her cheek. "Korra, just… just relax…" He got a glare from her. "You know what I mean…." He was nervous and his brain was not filtering through what was going on let alone what was coming from his mouth.

It took another two hours before it was time to push. By then Korra was worn out and frustrated by the pain reeking through her. Mako was on his last nerve trying to help Korra through the pain. Katara set up and it was time to finally meet their child. "Korra, push." Katara said as Korra bore down. Mako moved to lean Korra against him.

Korra cried out in pain. Mako felt his chest constrict seeing the amount of pain a strong, stubborn person was going through. "You're doing good. Just a little more." Mako whispered to her. Korra took another breath and pushed again.

"That's it. Almost there." Katara told her. "Push, Korra, push." Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream as Korra fell back into Mako. "It's a girl." Katara smiled as she wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and handed her to Korra. The proud new parents looked down at their newborn daughter with bright smiles as she calmed in her mother's arms.

"She's beautiful." Korra whispered as she ran a finger over the baby's cheek.

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Mako told her softly before he kissed her head. "I love you, Korra." He said. His heart swelled watching Korra hold their daughter. Korra relaxed back against Mako's chest, as she felt more and more worn.

"What do you want to name her?" Katara asked making the two look at each other before Korra smiled.

"Misaki." Korra said making Mako look at her. "Before I came back here, I asked Bolin." Mako smirked as he looked down at his daughter.

"Misaki." He nodded.

"Korra, I want you to rest. Mako, make sure to let her sleep. Your daughter won't sleep forever." Katara said making both new parents smile brightly hearing her talk about their daughter. "I'll let your parents know everything went well." Korra nodded as Mako still held her against him with Misaki sleeping in her arms.

Katara went to tell Tonraq and Senna only to be met with Taji trying to find out what happened. It was only a few seconds before Mako walked out with Misaki wrapped securely in his arms. He looked up to see Taji trying to find out what he could only to freeze seeing Mako holding the new born.

"Is that…?" He trailed off as Senna and Tonraq moved to his side quickly.

"Korra's sleeping; I thought you'd like to see your granddaughter." Mako smiled at Korra's parents as he handed the baby off to Senna.

"She's beautiful. What did you name her?" She asked.

"Misaki. Korra named her after my mother." He explained with a smile.

"I think it's a wonderful name." Senna smiled as she shifted for her husband to see as the girl blinked her eyes open to reveal dusty brown-colored eyes. "She's got your eyes." She giggled as she moved for Mako to see. "At least she will as she gets older." As she started to cry, Senna handed her back to Mako who held her gently, as if she would break as he rocked back and forth to calm the newborn.

"Are you going to bring your brother to see her?" Tonraq asked.

"I don't know. I haven't even told Bo about her yet. I don't know how to tell him he's an uncle." Mako shrugged.

"You should tell him sooner rather than later." He told the young fire bender. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know he's got a niece." Mako nodded.

"Korra has a kid? She was pregnant? But she's not married and she's the avatar…." They heard Taji ramble making those in the room remember he was there.

"Korra chose and is creating a life. You need to respect that." Tonraq told him. He spun on his heels and left. "You two should be careful with him as angry as he is, he may spread word about Misaki." Mako nodded

Senna reached out and rested her hand on Mako's arm. "Go back in with Korra. Let us know when she wakes up." She smiled before pulling him into a hug, careful of the baby in his arms. "Congratulations on becoming a father." The words tumbled in his head and he could not help the grin that slipped across his face. "She really is beautiful." She looked down at her granddaughter sleeping in her father's arms. Senna moved to the side and Tonraq extended his hand.

"I may not like that Korra is getting older but I couldn't have hoped for her to have a better man at her side." Mako shook his hand and nodded. "Misaki is lucky to have you two as her parents." Tonraq looked at the baby. He could not believe he was a grandfather. It was so surreal, even since the day the two had come to him and Senna and told them. It was like some dream world but seeing the girl's face and seeing the way Mako looked at his daughter made it all come back to reality. Mako went back into the room to see Korra stir while her parents spoke to Katara before leaving.

"Mako?" She asked softly. He had never seen her so weak before, so tired. He walked over, putting Misaki in the little bed made for her to the side before he knelt next to Korra.

"You need to get sleep." He told her making her roll her eyes. he was worried, he had never seen her like this. "Korra-."

"I'm fine Mako." She told him with a stubborn smirk. The two sat quietly watching each other. "We should tell the others. Taji's going to tell everyone and word will get out-."

"Korra, don't worry about that right now. Get sleep and we can talk about it when you're rested." Korra nodded before she fell back to sleep. Mako laid down beside her and she automatically turned to lay her had on his chest before they both fell into a deep slumber with their new born daughter beside the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Korra was talking with her father by her parents' house. Soon after Misaki was born Tonraq and Mako had worked out making a house for them, and Mako had proposed using the water tribe necklace. Korra had taken trips to the city and where she was needed, but made sure to never stay away for long. Mako tried to visit every month for at least a week but his job as a cop kept his schedule tight and he would get questioned often about if frequent trips. Korra smiled at her father who was making sure she had enough food and wood. He was still so protective and even more so after Misaki was born as Taji had tried to start arguments and fights over Korra's choice. Being the son of a council man in the south pole he felt it was his duty to report and uphold traditions. This cause many fights that Korra eventually had to end.

They felt a gust of wind and looked to see a sky bison touching down with a second one in the distance. "Daddy!" They heard a 2-year-old Misaki call as she started running to the bison. Korra looked at the passengers to find only Asami, Bolin and Tenzin. Misaki stopped short looking at the people as she furrowed her brow, searching for her father with her golden eyes. The passengers climbed off the bison as Korra, her father walked over, and Misaki ran behind her mother peeking at the new visitors.

"Korra!" Bolin called before he wrapped her in a tight hug. Korra laughed as she hugged him back. It had been four months since her last visit to the city and her friends obviously had missed her. "Mako is on his way. We left him in the dust." Bolin chuckled.

"It's good to see you again, Korra." Asami said hugging her friend.

"It's good to see you too." Korra smiled and glanced at her father. "Why don't we go inside while we wait for Mako?" Tonraq looked at his granddaughter who was studying the new people.

"Mi, why don't you come help me for a little while." He offered and the girl looked at him with a little nod before taking his hand. He led her off so Korra would be able to talk with the others since none of them knew about Misaki yet. Just as they walked off the bison with Mako touched down. Korra gave a sigh of relief. They needed to figure out what to do about telling the others before Misaki saw her father. Mako climbed from the bison quickly and scanned the area before looking at Korra. She gave a smile and glanced over to her parent's house.

"Come on, let's go in." She said.

"I need to go speak with my mother. I will meet up with you later." Tenzin said before going towards his mother's house while the others followed Korra into her own house.

"Wow, so you live here?" Bolin asked looking around the rather large house. Korra nodded as she took her jacket off and the others looked around. Mako stood to the side watching them, he wanted to talk with Korra and he wanted to see his daughter. it had been a month and a half since he had seen her last and he was anxious to hold the little girl.

"You guys want anything?" Korra asked as Bolin, Asami sat, and Mako leaned against the wall by the door. "I was about to make dinner." She offered and saw Bolin brighten up at the mention of food making her smile as she glanced at Mako who smirked. They had both seen traits of Bolin in Misaki and it amused them when either one would show them.

"You want some help?" Asami asked as she got up and started helping Korra. Mako stayed silent from his spot as Bolin enjoyed the new environment. As Korra started cooking, they had fallen into a conversation about the city and the tiny uprisings from existing Equalists. Suddenly a scream made them all jump and run for the door. Running out they found a large number of Equalists swarming the village as the water benders tried to hold them off.

Mako and Korra saw Tonraq run from the house and over to them. "Who are these people?" He asked.

"They're Equalists. Part of the group we flushed out of republic city a few years ago." Korra said before she was running off to confront the invaders. Tonraq watched his daughter freeze a number in ice before she created a cage from the frozen ground. As she pushed a few off with a gust of air, they saw the Equalists all begin to run at her.

"They're after Korra." Asami said before Mako was off at her side with the others following. Soon they were surrounded by the Equalists, fighting from every which way.

"Mommy!" A tiny scream could be heard over the fighting. "Daddy!" Mako and Korra turned to find an Equalists running off with Misaki as Senna tried to water bend to stop them.

"Korra!" Senna called but Korra was already on the move with Mako behind her. The Equalists tried to stop them as the others ran to help. They heard Misaki scream out in pain and the parents could not take it anymore. Mako's flames soared and flashed around as Korra attacked with everything she had using every element to make a path to get to her daughter. Suddenly the Equalists were all pacified and the two ran over to the group trying to get away with Misaki.

Korra reached out to get a hold of the one holding her as Mako tried to hold the others off suddenly another group came from the side knocking them out of the way to let the Equalists escape. Korra shook her head as she shakily got to her feet.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Misaki screamed in horror as she was pulled onto a ship and they were gone. Korra tried to bend but the Equalists had blocked her bending. She tried to run after them only to have Tonraq grab her and hold her back.

"Let me go!" Korra screamed. "Misaki!" She called for her daughter as she thrashed around trying to free herself from Tonraq's arms. Suddenly Mako pulled her to him and held her tight as she fought even harder.

"Korra, you can't go after her like this." He told her before she collapsed in his arms sobbing as they sunk to the ground. "It's going to be alright. We'll get her back." He whispered as he smoothed her hair and the others crowded around.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she knelt down beside the couple.

"They took her." Korra cried as her grip on Mako's jacket tightened and she buried her face in his scarf around his neck. Katara looked at Mako who was pushing his own emotions away to be able to comfort Korra. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes before he closed them and bend his face into Korra's hair still whispering to her.

"Took who?" Tenzin asked as his mother stood back up and looked at him sadly.

"It's like they came for that girl." Asami said before looking at her friends. "How is she connected to you?" She asked gently.

Mako took a deep breath as he collected himself. "Korra, let's go inside and figure things out." He felt her take a deep breath before she pulled her own emotions together and collected herself. She nodded as she pulled away and Mako wiped the tears from her face before they stood up. "Let's go inside." He said before he led Korra into the house with the others following.

"Mako…?" Bolin asked once they were inside. Mako glanced at him before he had Korra sit at the kitchen table. "What's going on?" Katara moved to Korra side and started talking to her softly.

"Who was that girl?" Asami asked

"Mako, you will need to tell them sooner or later." Katara reminded him.

"She's our daughter." Mako told them and saw them stare. "We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't want something like this to happen. And we didn't know how to tell you." He explained

"Am I hearing this correct?" Tenzin asked. "You and Korra had a child and never said a word?" Mako gave a small nod. "So you two have a child?" He asked again. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"Tenzin." Katara said making him look at his mother. "They did what they thought was best for her. By not telling anyone it may have protected her this far."

"I want to know how they found out." Korra said softly making everyone look at her. "They were here specifically for her. How did they find out about her?" She asked looking up at Mako.

"Maybe someone heard her call you her mom." Asami said, being the first to recover to help her friends. She would ask her questions later, right now they needed to save that little girl. She walked over to sit at the table with Korra. "Think about it. Did anyone know about her here?"

"Just my parents, master Katara, a few people who were around, but they're friends with my parents…." She trailed off thinking before she snapped her eyes to Mako. She saw his fists tighten and he set his jaw.

"What?" Asami asked before Mako turned and was on his way from the house. Korra jumped to her feet.

"Korra, you need to get the facts first." Katara told her.

Korra stopped at the door and looked back at the others. "If he so much as may have indicated about her I'm not going to think twice. And neither is Mako." She turned and was following Mako into the cold as the others glanced at Korra's parents who were starting after her.

"What's going on? Who are they talking about?" Asami asked Senna.

"A man named Taji. Ever since Korra came back to the South Pole he's been trying to court her. He was the reason Korra had Misaki several weeks early. He was there when Mako brought her out for Tonraq and I to see and he found out. Korra's been able to stop him from saying or doing anything, but if he said something…" She trailed off as they found Korra and Mako confronting Taji.

"Tell me the truth!" Korra yelled as she pulled ice up to freeze Taji in his place. "What did you tell them?!" Korra's fist flared with flames and she pulled back to hit the young man only to have Mako pull her back.

"Korra." Mako said softly. "Don't kill him." He looked up at Taji who smirked. "Not yet." Mako stood with his arm around Korra's middle. "What did you tell them about Misaki?"

"What's it matter now tradition can be upheld." Taji said with a smirk.

"What are you doing?!" A man called running over. "Let my son go right this minute." He demanded.

"I'm not going to let him go until he tells me what I want." Korra said glaring at Taji. "What did you tell them about my daughter?"

"What are you talking about?" The man asked moving closer to his son.

"Tell me." Korra said as she moved closer to Taji.

"All they needed to know." Taji smirked. "You have a duty to uphold, tradition and having a child as the Avatar is not traditional."

"If you hurt my daughter because of some diluted vision you have I swear I will make you suffer." She told him darkly. "Where are they?"

"Why should I tell you?" Taji smirked.

"Because if you don't you're not going to enjoy what will happen to you." Bolin said walking to his brother's side. Mako looked at his brother who just smirked at him. "No one messes with our family." Mako smirked as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Korra pulled the ice up even farther.

"Avatar I demand you stop this right now!"

Korra spun to face the man. Inches from his face, she sparked the flames on her hands hotter. "He put my daughter in danger, and I want to know where they took her."

"Daughter?" De looked at Taji. "What is going on?"

"Nothing father."

"Taji." He demanded. "Where did those people take the Avatar's daughter?" He glared at his son who shrank under his gaze.

"I don't know they just said they would take care of the problem. Said something about equalizing the world and making it safe for non-benders. Said they would take the girl and make the Avatar like everyone else."

"Why you-" Korra lunged at him only to have Tonraq grab her and stop her as Bolin held his brother's shoulder to stop him from doing anything.

"Korra." Tenzin said walking closer. She looked away, wanting desperately to get free. "There are only a number of places they could be holding her. We will discuss you not telling anyone about this after we get her back." Korra looked at him as he reached out resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"At least now there's nothing stopping us." Taji grinned only to have Korra pull free of her father, and in front of Mako who was about to hit him when Korra pulled the ice up over his head.

"Cool down. If you keep it up there won't be anything to stop Mako from making you sorry." She said before turning on her heels, walking back to her house. The others were off behind her to see her grabbing her jacket.

"Korra." Asami said but Korra was still walking around the house getting ready to leave. "Korra."

"Mako, can you grab Misaki's jacket?" Korra asked as she turned away. Mako glanced at Asami before walking to a room down the hall as his brother followed him.

"Bro." Bolin said stopping at the doorway. He watched Mako stop but he did not turn to see him. "Bro. Why didn't you tell me? You know I wouldn't have said anything." Mako sighed as he ran his hand over the back of his head.

"Bo." Mako whispered before he turned to look at Bolin. Bolin had never seen his brother in so much pain before. "That's not why I never said anything."

"Then why?" Bolin asked walking closer.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you. What was I supposed to say? Hey by the way Korra and I had a daughter."

Bolin looked at his brother. It was hard knowing his brother had kept the secret but he could see the pain he was going through right now. "That's really why? You didn't know how to tell me?" Mako gave a little nod before he sat on his daughter's bed and picked up the doll that he had brought her when she was six months old. He sat looking at the doll in his hands as Bolin walked over to him. "Well you told me now." Bolin smirked. "Let's get what we need and get her back." Mako looked up and Bolin could see the tears in his eyes he desperately tried to push away.

"I'm sorry, Bo." Mako said softly as he looked back at the doll. "I was going to talk to Korra about having you come here and meet her but everyone decided to visit with me…"

"You were going to have me come and meet her?" Bolin sat next to him on the bed. "What's she like?" Mako smirked and glanced at him.

"She's little fire ball. She is always running around getting into trouble, she's stubborn just like Korra." Mako smirked and looked back at the doll. "I got this for her when she was a baby. She won't go to sleep without it. Korra named her after mom. She said you told her before she moved down here."

Mako saw Bolin give a little smile. "Yeah she asked about our parents one night. She asked their names and what they were like. I told her what I remembered and told her to ask you. I didn't know she was looking for baby names." Bolin smirked.

"She's sneaky." Mako nodded. "Mi takes after her a lot." Mako took a deep breath as he looked away looking at the toys laying all over the room and the pictures she had drawn, hanging on the wall.

"We'll get her back." Bolin said softly and watched his brother nod before taking a deep breath and standing up.

"I know." Mako grabbed the jacket he had gotten her the last time he had visited. "Let's go get your niece." Bolin grinned as he stood up and followed Mako back to the other room.

"Korra, stop for just a minute." Senna tried. Mako walked around watching Senna trying to talk to her daughter.

"She won't stop." Asami said softly. "I've never seen her so upset." Mako walked over to Korra and stopped her from walking.

"Korra." He whispered making her look at him. He could see the tears silently falling down her cheeks. "We're going to get her back." Korra nodded as Mako handed her the little doll. "She's going to want this." He smirked as she smiled and took it with a nod. "Tenzin, you said there are a few placed she could be?"

Tenzin nodded. "There are a few known hideouts. I will contact Lin and we'll have them all searched. We'll find her." Mako nodded.

"So where do we go?" Asami asked.

"The city." Mako told her as he wrapped his arm around Korra's shoulders and the two walked out.

"This isn't going to be easy for them." Senna said. "I can't imagine what they're going through right now. They love Misaki more than anything and to have her taken like this…" She shook her head before Tonraq pulled her into a hug.

"They're strong. They'll make it through." Bolin reassured with a small smile.

"And even when it gets hard, they'll have us." Asami gently laid her hand on Senna's shoulder.

"Take care of them and get their little girl back." Senna begged. The three nodded before going to find Korra and Mako talking softly outside. Mako had gotten Korra to laugh through her tears and she was now looking more aware of her surroundings.

"Are you ready?" Tenzin asked making the two look at him and nod. The group climbed onto the back of Oogie as the other bison had been sent home shortly after arriving. "Oogie, Yip yip." The bison took off as the passengers sat quietly in the saddle. Korra sat close to Mako, looking at the doll in her hands with her daughter's jacket across her lap. Bolin and Asami watched as Mako wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"What made you name her after mom?" Bolin asked making the others look at him.

Korra shrugged. "I thought it would be a good way to honor her. To have her live on in a small way in her granddaughter." Korra gave a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Korra." She heard making her open her eyes to see Mako still beside her. "We're almost to the city. as soon as we get there we're going to talk to chief Bei Fong." He explained making her nod. It only took another few minutes before they landed and Mako jumped out of the saddle and caught her as she landed. Bolin and Asami were next following after the couple who had already started on their way to the police headquarters.

"Mako, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be visiting your girl?" Asked an officer. "Avatar Korra. It's not every day you bless us with your presence." He teased but Korra was in a daze. Mako wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

"Not now, Lee." Mako commanded as they continued towards Lin's office. She told them to enter and furrowed her brow seeing them. "We need to know where the rouge Equalists have their hideouts."

"What's going on? You were supposed to be off on some vacation for three weeks and you three are supposed to be in the south Pole." She looked at them confused.

"The Equalists showed up and took my daughter. We need to know where the hideouts are so we can get her back before they do anything to her." Mako said quickly. Lin stared she was trying to filter everything when Tenzin arrived.

"Tenzin." Lin said as he walked in.

"I'm guessing they've already told you." He said glancing at the others. Lin shook her head.

"We don't have time for this." Korra said shaking her head.

"She'll be fine. You need to take your time or something might happen." Tenzin reminded her making her shake her head.

"As much as I hate it, he's right Korra." Mako said. "If we rush in they could hurt her. We need a plan." She looked at him before nodding.

"Someone explain what is going on. What do you need a plan for and what exactly happened?" Lin asked wanting to know the facts.

"Korra was pregnant when she moved to the South Pole." Mako started. "She had our daughter Misaki two years ago, and because one of the guys there had a problem with her being with me he told the Equalists about our daughter. They showed up and took her and now we need to find her before they do something to her to get to us."

"You have a map of all the known hideouts?" Bolin asked stepping up.

"Yes. We keep a record of all our informants." Lin nodded. "We heard rumors of a plan to get to Korra but it was just talk here and there. You're telling me that you two had a daughter, didn't tell anyone and they found out and are now using her against you."

"That's exactly what's going on." Korra said. "Mind if we have those reports now. I would like to get my daughter back sooner rather than later." She said snippy making Lin furrow her brow at her.

"Korra." Mako said making her back down a bit. Everyone was shocked to see Korra backing down and not pushing issues. They were expecting her to run off at any time to find what she needed herself but to their amazement one look, one word, one touch from Mako was all it took to calm her.

"The rumors started in a cluster in the center of the city. I'll go with you." She told them before leading them through the labyrinth of tunnels under the city until they came to the hideout. The group moved closer, silently looking around for any information or indication Misaki was there. Lin started pointing out routes for everyone as they moved through the hideout to spread out. Korra and Mako's eyes scanned the area finding their daughter's jacket lying ripped and burnt to the side. The parents felt their chests compress before they made their move before Lin gave the signal. In a matter of minutes, the group had stopped the members in the chamber. Korra and Mako had gone on a rampage quickly taking out most of the Equalists. Lin looked over to see Korra holding several in cones of earth as Mako held another against the wall.

"Where's my daughter?" Korra demanded as she slowly shrank the cones. "Where is she?!"

"Where's the little girl you took?" Mako asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man told Mako who pulled back with a fist of flames.

"The girl who's jacket of ripped and burned over there." The others looked over to see the tiny jacket and realize what had sent the two into their rampage before the signal. "Where is she?!"

"What's it matter to you?" They heard making them turn to see a man walk from a tunnel. "What do the orphans want with that girl? Trying to do good deeds now and help your friend?"

"Ling!" Mako said as he and Bolin moved towards the front of the group. "Where is she?"

"I asked you the question first." Ling teased with a creepy smile.

"You tell me or-." Bolin stopped Mako. His brother had grabbed his arm to stop him from attacking.

"You'll what? Burn me?" Ling half laughed as Mako's fists tightened. "Tell me how is it you come to be friends with the Avatar and now run around doing things for her? What do you get out of it?"

"Where is the little girl?" Bolin asked.

"Oh and baby brother to the rescue. How sweet. Now maybe I'll tell you where she is if you tell me why you're so interested in finding her."

"Tell me where she is and I'll tell you why." Mako counted making Ling laugh and shake his head. "Ling, this isn't some game. Where is she?!" Suddenly Ling was being pulled into the earth.

"Start talking of you'll be eaten up by the ground." Bolin told him. He wanted to get his niece back; he wanted to finally meet her and get to know her. Mako walked closer as Bolin pulled the earth up to stop Ling from doing anything.

"I'm going to put this simply. That little girl you and your friends took wasn't just a target. She was the daughter of the avatar and a cop. Now where's my daughter before I make you into nothing but cinders." He threatened. Ling looked at him a minute.

"That kid is yours? You and the Avatar?" He asked almost as if he did not believe it.

"That's right. Now where did you send our daughter?" Korra asked as she walked closer.

Ling looked at Mako as he suddenly began to fear him. "Mako, look it's nothing personal. We were given a mission and we did what we were told. I know how you are with family. You really think I would risk going after your blood? Friends and random people you have a spark but blood, Mako you know I wouldn't get involved."

"Then where is she?" Mako asked.

"We passed her off an hour ago. Look, you can't let them know I told you, they'll kill me." Ling begged. "We passed her off to another group. All I know is they are going to cut down the Avatar." Mako looked at Korra as they thought about the words.

"They're going to do it publicly." Tenzin said suddenly extremely worried. "They're going to try to break you in front of everyone." Korra and Mako took off to find the way out of the tunnels with the others not far behind. As they climbed out of the tunnels, they heard a voice echoing through the streets.

"Today is the day we finally complete what we started. Today is the day you find out what your precious Avatar has been doing. The day you realize just how helpless she really is." Korra took off through the streets making the others have a hard time catching up. "We have the Avatar's daughter. You see she has been lying to you all. She has not been out balancing the world. She has been hiding out playing mother to a child. And where is she now? Hiding to save her own skin while her child's life is in danger."

Korra pushed herself and found a large gathering by city hall. "The Avatar is nothing but a selfish coward and you will all see just how strong she is when she's not even here to save her own little girl from death." She saw an Equalists drop Misaki to the ground harshly. "And where is that precious mother of yours?" He taunted the girl. Misaki had tears running down her cheeks, mixing with blood from several gashes but she pushed herself to her feet with a hard glare. As the Equalists extended an electrified rod Misaki threw her hands up and flames irrupted all around her. Korra and Mako called out as the flames burst forth, they both stumbled seeing what their daughter had done before they jumped onto the steps and pushed away the Equalists.

Asami ran to the girl and knelt as the others kept the enemies away. "Hey there sweetheart." Asami smiled. "I'm a friend of your mom and dad, come with me so you don't get hurt anymore and then we'll see them when they're done." The girl glanced at her parents who were fighting with all they had before reaching out and letting Asami pick her up and get out of the way.

It only took five minutes for the group to capture each one of the Equalists. As soon as the last one went down, they heard Misaki screech as she ran to her parents. "Mommy!" She screamed. "Daddy!" She cried as she collided with Mako first who picked her up and held her tight as he turned to meet Korra. "I scared." She cried. Korra smoothed her hair back out of her face as she took in all the injuries her little girl held.

"I know baby. It's okay now." She cooed before Misaki reached for her. Korra took her and held her tight as Mako dried the tears and tried to clean the blood off her face. "Shh. It's okay." Korra hushed as she held the shaking little girl.

"Is she okay?" Bolin asked making the two parents look away from their daughter for the first time.

"She's banged up and afraid but she'll be okay." Mako smirked as he smoothed his hand over her head. "Mi." He said making her lift her head from Korra's shoulder to look at him. "This is your uncle Bolin." Mako patted his brother on the back, as Bolin could not help the grin.

"Can you say hi to Uncle Bo?" Korra asked making the girl give a smile as she nodded and looked back to Bolin.

"Hi ungle Bo." She grinned as Bolin's face split into a proud smile. Mako could not help but smile as the others came closer.

"And this is aunt Asami." Korra said making Asami freeze a minute but saw the warm smile from Korra and Mako. "And this is Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong. Can you say hi?"

"Hi." She said shyly before reaching for her father. Mako took her back in his arms and she dropped her head back to his chest as she started sucking on her thumb.

"We should get her back to be looked at." Tenzin said watching the two with their little girl before they all started back to the temple. "You never mentioned she was a fire bender."

"Because we didn't know." Korra shrugged. "She's never bent anything before." She looked at her daughter who was falling asleep securely and safely in her father's arms. "She really is a fire ball though." Korra smiled.

"So this is your daughter?" Lin asked and watched as Mako nodded. "This is the reason you've been taking off so much to go on secret vacations?" Again, Mako nodded. "You should have said something. I would have arranged things so you could visit more often." She gave a small smile before she sped up to walk with Tenzin. Mako gave a smirk before wrapping his free arm around Korra, pulling her close.

It had been a day since they saved Misaki and Bolin and Asami stood talking about the ordeal when they heard a little squeal making them look over to see Mako chasing Misaki from the temple with a smile as she giggled and ran with Korra laughing as she followed them. Mako got a hold of Misaki and started tickling her in his arms making her screech with laughter.

"No daddy!" She laughed as she squirmed.

"That's something you don't see every day." Asami said watching as Mako let his guard down on his emotions.

"He's actually so caring and loving but you don't get to see it a lot. It's from growing up on the streets; he was always the tough guy no one messed with." Bolin explained. "He was only happy like that when we were real little and I would get him to play a game with me." Bolin smirked watching his brother and Niece carry on.

"They really are good together and she is adorable." Asami commented making Bolin nod.

"Mommy!" Misaki squeaked as Mako put her over her shoulder. Korra laughed as she walked closer and took the little girl from Mako.

"Is daddy being mean again?" Korra teased making Mako smirk as Korra shifted the girl to her hip. "Bad daddy." Korra grinned.

"Yeah!" Misaki giggled and started wagging her little finger at Mako as she started baby babble.

"Is that so?" He asked and saw her nod. "Well then maybe Mommy needs to teach you." Korra smirked as he took a step closer. "How about it mommy? Would you like to be the one to teach her to fire bend?"

"You know better, city boy." She smirked up at him before he bent to give her a loving kiss. Pulling away the two could not help but smile, they had their family and they could now spend as much time together as they wanted.

"Ungle!" Misaki squealed from Korra's arms making her parents look over to see Bolin and Asami walking over. Misaki giggled as Mako looked at his daughter. She was usually so shy around people she had only just met but something about Bolin had her acting as if she'd known him all her life.

"You want us to watch her for a little while?" Asami asked making Korra and Mako look at each other. "Maybe Bolin can show her some of Pabu's new tricks." Korra smirked as Mako shook his head.

"Mi." Mako said. "You want to play with Uncle Bo and Aunt Asami?" The girl looked to the two in question before back at her father nodding quickly. "You be good. Mommy and I will be back in a little bit." The girl nodded before leaning over to kiss his cheek. She gave Korra a quick kiss before she was handed off to Bolin.

"Thanks Bo, Asami." Korra said with a small smile. The two nodded as Misaki waved goodbye and her parents were off to spend some alone time together for the first time in several months. Mako reached out and pulled on the long tie around Korra's neck. He smiled as he held the emblem with flames and waves flowing together. Korra untied the necklace making Mako furrow his brow. She smirked as she adjusted the tie and ripped off the extra before retying it as a choker and Mako grinned at her.

"Now that they know about Misaki, we can tell them about this." He ran his hand over the emblem at her neck.

"And we can finally end Taji's delusion and be together with no one to get in the way." Korra smirked before Mako reached out pulling her closer and kissing her.

"We can be a family." He said softly making Korra smile and nod. "I love you Korra."

"I love you too city boy." The two kissed again before continuing to enjoy their time alone.


End file.
